REFUSETale
Natsune Nuko |date = September 4, 2016 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Comic |status = In progress}} REFUSETale is an AU created by NatsuneNuko based on the RPG game Undertale by Toby Fox. REFUSETale Comic REFUSETale Related Works REFUSETale Comic Dub Story REFUSETale is an intricate story that takes place in three chapters. Chapter One: Underground Chapter Two: Surface Chapter Three: The Hallowed Timelines and the Hidden Fourth Chapter The story begins with the same events from Undertale. Frisk tries to achieve the best possible positive ending by resetting 56 times. All her attempts guided by Chara - the ghost of the First Fallen Child. After using all available options, Frisk makes the attempt at Genocide. The level of murdered monsters has a negative impact on Chara, so her positive energy was consumed up by Hate, and Chara transforms into the Spirit of Megalomaniac. Chara forces Frisk to finish the Genocide path but fails to do so after reaching the Hall of Judgment. Determined Frisk, frees herself from Chara's control and tries to force Sans to run away when she tries to reset. Sans doesn't want to leave his friend, which ends up causing death for all three (when Chara regains control, Sans tries to kill her, which results in stabbing Chara and Frisk, but Chara managed to attack, wounding the skeleton Soul) Sans, with all his strength, tries to take the Soul of the deceased Frisk, but Chara (regenerated by hate) tries to do the same, which resulted in a split of the soul into two parts and RESET of the timeline to the previous last Pacifist Run Forced reset damaged the game code, forcing it to return to the last stable save file, which meant that the Genocide Path was erased. Frisk and Sans wake up in the RUINS on the bed of golden flowers. Frisk can't RESET more but discovers that the Pacifist Path on which they found themselves was finished, but the game didn't end. After a short time, Sans and Frisk gather Chara's "trust", who has acquired a more human form after the usurpation of Frisk's soul. Frisk exists only due to the fact that Sans and Chara didn't take her whole SOUL, but only her essences (Determination). After all, Sans forgives Frisk for the start of Genocide, which makes Frisk regain some of the lost essences of her SOUL. Damage in the game code, and broken timelines, caused that the whole game was unstable and easily adopted foreign code, which meant that in the short time in the world there were many strange glitches, which were entered to the code so perfectly so that no one outside Frisk and Chara didn't know that they had never existed before. Sans begins to understand that there is a chance to bring Chara back to life. Bribing Flowey with the news that Chara is still alive and needs help, agrees to help them (Flowey is also aware of how the world has been RESETTED and what it resulted in), and later he also gets the chance that his body will be returned to him. However, they can not do it without help, the previous royal scientist. The mix of game codes has changed the behavior of many characters, giving them more free will. Sans gains new abilities thanks to the determination, but all three; Chara, Sans and Frisk must now deal with new behaviors and emotions that have been mixed up by one soul they shared. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Comic